narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Suerte17
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Naruto Couples Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hello. I was wondering if there is a way to change the name's of the pages? Because I noticed that the SasoDei page is incorrectly named Sasodei, with the "d" not being a capitalized. It's probably not a big deal, but it's been bothering be a little. Sorry if this seems like a stupid question, but I would appreaciate your help nonetheless. Eikohogaki (talk) 16:06, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I have been making some editions in this wiki and I even created two new articles. I would like to add some more couples that does not exist in this wiki, but I wanted to ask something. Where do you get the info for the "Among the fans" part. Like popularity of the pairings. For example, in the GaaMatsu page it says that the couple looses to GaaHina in popularity. But where did you got this information? You find it somewhere, you based on something like number of pics arounf the internet, or that was just your conclusion? I would like to know so it could help me with the new pairing articles. Thank you very much. I'm sorry I forgot to sign. Hikaru89 (talk) 17:26, June 26, 2013 (UTC)Hikaru89 Thanks so much!! But i do need your help whenever i Participate in a poll It's say it's confirmed but I refresh the page it Isn't.WhyMysticPinkPrincess (talk) 00:55, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Hello Suerte17-san! Thank you so much for the compliment. And, well... sorry for taking the wiki from you ^^" I really like the wiki and we tried to maintain the style you created too. I think the new COPPA rule also helped too since it made more people to become users, and many of them helped as much or even more than myself to make this wiki bigger. Hope you liked the way it turned out. And welcome back :D Hikaru89 (talk) 13:25, September 13, 2013 (UTC)